


An Unusual Friendship

by critch36



Series: The Marauders Family Album [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Potions, Sibling Rivalry, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critch36/pseuds/critch36
Summary: Lily Evans never got along with the Marauders, given the fact that they joked around and seemed to embarrass her at every turn. But when one of them gets injured and turns to her for help, an unlikely friendship and understanding occurs.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: The Marauders Family Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	An Unusual Friendship

Lily Evans sat alone in the Potions classroom late into the night on a Saturday. There were some perks in being a favorite of Professor Slughorn. Some preferred the occasional parties he threw for his Slug Club members, while for Lily the access to a quiet study area was the best part.

While most of her classmates were probably up having some fun, she felt the need to study for some upcoming examinations. The common room was definitely going to be too loud, with Potter and his friends probably joking around all night. Therefore, the Potions classroom it was.

As she continued to review some of her books, passionately scribbling notes down on her parchment, she swore she heard some noise coming from the hallway. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was some Slytherins fooling around with each other. But when she continued to hear some noise, she stood up, adjusting her prefect badge, and headed toward the door.

“Whoever is out there, I suggest you find your way back to your common room!” She warned as she approached the door, peeking her head out.

However, instead of being met by the gaze of mischievous Slytherins, she was met by a familiar dark set of eyes. “…Sirius? Is that you?”

In front of her stood a very different Sirius than she was used to. The one she had grown accustomed to had quite the ego and liked to strut around the castle, hair blowing behind him, watching girls’ knees buckle as he strode by. This Sirius was bent over in pain, blood trickling down some fresh cuts on his face, with black and blue bruises spread all over his body. It was the first time that Lily had seen him look frightened.

“Oh uh…Evans. Fancy seeing you here.” He mumbled out, wincing as he tried to stand up to look more casual.

Lily bit her lip, staring ahead. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing.” He quickly stated, avoiding making eye contact with her. “I was just looking for Professor Slughorn. Is he in his classroom?”

“It’s 1 in the bloody morning, Sirius. Why would you expect him to be in his classroom?”

“Well why the fuck are you in there then?” He argued.

“I happen to be studying for our upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, thank you.” She argued right back. “Now I’d head back to the common room if I were you. Filch will surely be doing some hall checks and I’d hate for Gryffindor to lose any more house points on account of you or Potter.” She said, turning on her heel, heading back toward the classroom.

“Wait Lily!”

She turned her head back to him and saw an almost innocent childlike version of Sirius.

“I don’t think I can make it up to the common room like this.” He said quietly, biting down on his lip a bit embarrassed. “Can I just sit in the Potions classroom with you? I won’t bother you or anything. Just until James or Remus come to find me.”

She sighed softly but motioned for him to follow her as she sat back down in the classroom.

Sirius slowly limped in, groaning with every step until he made his way to the seat across from Lily.

Without even looking up from her parchment Lily spoke up. “What makes you so sure Potter and Remus are going to come and find you?” She asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, but a small smirk formed on his face. “Just trust me. They’ll know where to find me.”

Lily shook her head in some disbelief. She never knew how the four boys always seemed to find each other immediately, or anyone else they were looking for, for that matter. They always seemed to be exactly in tune to where each other were., no matter the time or place. “Whatever you say, Sirius.”

As she continued to work, she sighed softly every time she heard Sirius wince in pain. She glanced up at him, biting her lip as some of his wounds came into better view under the light of the Potions classroom.

“Sirius?” She asked softly.

“Hmm?” He mumbled back, playing with his hands to avoid making eye contact.

“What happened to you?”

“None of your business, Evans.”

“Fine.” Lily sighed and turned back to her papers. “But if you think Potter is going to be able to fix all these wounds of yours alone, you’re lying to yourself.”

Sirius knew she was right of course. Other than Snivellus, Lily was the best at Potions in their year. She could brew just about any healing potion and no one could debate the fact that she was an absolutely brilliant witch. James of course was a great wizard as well. But he was best at defensive magic and charms. Healing was not necessarily his strongest suit.

“I…” Sirius started before mumbling a quick story. Lily could hardly pick up any words of it.

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

Sirius sighed, embarrassed to speak on it any further. “Regulus and some cousins of mine attacked me.” He breathed out quietly.

At that Lily put her quill down, her face instantly turning into the most caring look one could think of mustering. “They attacked you?” She asked softly. “Why?”

Sirius just shook his head, shrugging. “There’s not much to it. They just don’t like me, is all.”

Lily knew there was more to the story, but she did not want to press him too far. Especially with him willingly providing information for her to be able to help him.

“Well my sister isn’t quite fond of me either.” She admitted, getting Sirius to finally make eye contact with her. “The only plus is she isn’t magical and isn’t very strong either. But her words can hurt just as bad sometimes.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Evans.”

“Yeah. Her name is Petunia. She’s embarrassed of me, I reckon. But I try to make her proud in everything I do. I just don’t think anything will ever work.” Lily said, giving Sirius a sad smile. “So I get the sibling rivalry thing. Trust me. And if you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me.”

Sirius smiled softly back at her, running a hand through his curls. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Lily stood up and moved to the seat next to Sirius, causing him to shift uncomfortably. She motioned toward his robe. “Could you take that off? I could get a better view at the damage and might be able to help. I just helped Professor Slughorn stock up on some essence of dittany.”

Sirius nodded ever so slightly, carefully removing his Gryffindor house robes and his sweater, revealing his chest and arms covered in cuts and bruises. He winced as Lily went to touch one.

“Sorry.” She breathed, biting her lip as she looked at them all. She quickly stood up and went over to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of the essence of dittany she had mentioned. She walked back over as she unscrewed the topper. “This might help to take the edge of.”

Sirius nodded, holding out his arm for her, groaning in pain as she added a few drops. “Fucking hell.”

“Sorry.” She said quietly again as she continued to add drops to some of his open wounds. “It stings a little bit, but it works really quickly.”

Sirius just nodded, and bit on his lip hard as she went about adding the droplets to every wound she could see. Within minutes he started to feel more like himself, smirking slightly as he watched Lily finish up with his chest.

Lily glanced up as she felt his eyes on hers, giving him a weird look. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “I was just thinking about what James would say if he saw us in this position.” He joked, earning a swat on the arm from Lily.

“Oh shut it. Nothing’s happening.”

“But looks can be deceiving.” He added smugly, resulting in Lily rolling her eyes at him.

“Whatever you say, Sirius.” She added slightly annoyed, before sitting back, smiling slightly at her work. Except for the bruises which would take some more time to heal, most of his cuts were closed up, allowing Sirius to sit normally and actually smile. “There. I think that will help a bit.”

Sirius looked down at his arms, hardly believing the work she had put in for someone like him. Someone who constantly annoyed and embarrassed her.

“Thank you, Lily.” He added softly, glancing back at her, getting a smile from her in return. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

“I just…if we could keep this between us, I’d r-”

She motioned that her lips were sealed. “Nothing ever happened.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Lily just smiled and got up to sit back at her books, rereading the section she was last on.

“Lily?’

“Hmm?”

“I know Prongs can be annoying,” He started, getting a snort out of Lily, “but he is a good guy.”

“I’m not interested, Sirius. How many times do I have to tell you all?’

“It’s just, he really cares about you. And I think you would be great together.”

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, before laughing. “I don’t know about that.”

“Well I do.” He stated seriously.

She looked a bit surprised at that, but shrugged. “Well once he proves that he’s mature enough, maybe I’ll go out for a butterbeer with him.”

Sirius grinned at that, making sure to mentally write that down to bring up to James later.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.”

Lily just laughed at that before her laugh was interrupted by the hushed voices of two boys arguing in the hall. 

“That would be my boys.” Sirius joked, leaning back in his chair. “Told you they’d find me.”

Lily stared at him incredulously, still not understanding how they possibly could have known where he was when the grounds of Hogwarts was so large. 

James knocked at the door lightly. “Padfoot?” He whispered at the key hole. “You in there?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.” Sirius said nonchalantly.

Lily heard a quick “alohamora” from the other side before the door swung open, James and Remus standing in the doorway.

As she turned around to look at them, James’ cheeks were turning bright red as he looked between his best friend shirtless and his crush sitting there across from him. “Evans? What are you doing here?”

“I’m sure you can find out from your friend over here.” She added, nodding over toward Sirius before looking back at her books.

Sirius just smirked up at James with a shrug. “Just getting to know, Evans. If you know what I mean.” He joked, resulting in James hitting him in the arm. “Jesus…I’m joking.” He mumbled, rubbing at his arm as he stood up.

“I hope he didn’t bother you too much, Evans.” James added.

“No, not at all. We were just chatting is all.”

“Well good.” James said quietly. “We’ll be on our way.” He said, grabbing onto Sirius’ wrist, practically pulling him out of the room to find out what the hell was going on.

The two of them instantly started bickering in the hallway quietly, causing Lily to laugh under her breath as she heard James getting incredibly defensive of her.

Once their voices started to get quieter and quieter as they headed down the hall, Lily sighed and relaxed herself, going to shut the door behind them. However, as she went to get up, she heard a “One sec, I forgot something” followed by the pitter patter of feet on the stone tile. Sirius popped his head back in with a soft smile.

“I just wanted to say thanks again, Lily.” He said softly. “And if you ever need to talk about your sister, I’m always around.”

Lily smiled genuinely back at him, before he ran off, yelling at James about something in the background, causing her to smile.

They may have been annoying, but her Gryffindor boys certainly knew how to make her laugh.


End file.
